gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Tarkovski
|birth= 1983/12/15 |death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian |gender= Male |height= 183 CM |hair= Dark |eyes= Blue |skin= White |hidec= |family= Wilma Tarkovska James Tarkovski Richard Tarkovski Julia Tarkovska Semion Tarkovski Anna Tarkovska |affiliation= |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }}'' Michael Tarkovski, or better known as Mike. Is a second generation Russian-American petty criminal residing in Little Moscow. Younger Days The young Tarkovski grew up in a strict and cautious household in Little Moscow, Los Santos. A district infamous for the Bratva's iron grip. Because of the violence, their family grew closely, all sharing the good and bad times. Tarkovski was the middle child, with his older brother James and younger brother Richard, as well as his baby sister Julia being his close siblings. His early days were filled with slight tragedy at the loss of his sister Julia in a car crash. His father had also sustained minor injuries, though fortunately survived. The three remaining brothers grieved over the death of their sister, the brothers were emotionally hardened and stuck together more than ever, even to present days. The brother trio spent their upbringing in the neighbourhood and in school. Where they remained close to support one another. They became very close friends with a few other kids, often referring to each other as "brother" or "sister" as a sign of how their stories were related and how they were close like family. A brotherhood was created amongst the children. Upon reaching the age of 17, the brothers was making ends meet. Spending their off-time being immature teenagers, eventually became problematic for Michael. He was arrested and convicted of hooliganism alone. He did not co-operate with the police and was sentenced to a year in the American juvenile system in San Andreas circa 2001. The next year in prison due to his hooliganism he learnt more about the prison underworld and began to devote his time to become affiliated with one of the groups inside. It was clear since the beginning of time that young Tarkovski wouldn't become an academic or a great nine to five worker. This was something that he realized inside the prison. Which lead to the idea of becoming a career criminal. Tarkovski devoted his time to learn everything, like a dedicated apprentice. He devoured every last ounce of knowledge. He was taught everything. At the same time as he got protection from other groups and lunatis. He did not work or speak much with the guards. Near the end of his time in prison, the last few remaining weeks he had devoted much of the time to getting an old traditioned prison tattoo. A black swastika cross his right breast. Mindset, personality, traits and appearance Tarkovski could be described as a subtle, cold and cautios. Despite his vigilant nature, he tends to have a hot temper when provoked or face direct danger. He has sustained a variety of scars present across his face along with characteristic white dents inscribed into his knuckles for the number of teeth struck out. From the beginning to today the man was never very smart. Which put extra weight on keeping himself in shape. This shows in his appearance with a significant size and weight. Other than that the man has managed to completely avoids all bad habits. Like narcotics, tobacco and alcohol. But made it his own "bad habit" to often bulk, for example eating baby food. This is often frowned upon as he does so in public. In 2001 Tarkovski was serving a hooliganism charge in juvenile prison where he got an old traditioned prison tattoo. A black swastika cross his right breast. Despite the strong nature of the tattoo, he holds no fascistic ideology. The point of the tattoo was to express his hatred and rebellion from his government.